


Scènes lettrées - #11 : Y O N D U

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Scènes lettrées [11]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Gen Ship, Hurt/Comfort, Movie: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, OH. THE. FEELS., Snippet, Tragedy, Why do I always have this song in my head when it comes to Yondu, “Father And Son” (Cat Stevens) Song
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Peter Quill avait passé la majeure partie de sa vie à rechercher son père biologique. Durant toutes ces années, il avait manqué l'amour paternel qui se trouvait juste sous ses yeux : celui de Yondu. Et lorsqu'il le réalisa enfin... il était déjà trop tard.





	Scènes lettrées - #11 : Y O N D U

**Author's Note:**

> Après des mois de disparition... J'ai enfin pu m'occuper de traduire deux ou trois idées en textes concrets ! \o/

**Y** avait-il seulement quelqu'un, dans cette galaxie, pour l'aimer à sa juste valeur ? **O** n ne pouvait pas dire que ses parents avaient fait figure de bons candidats, pas plus que les esclavagistes auxquels ils avaient vendu leur propre fils – et encore moins les Ravageurs, qui l'avaient finalement recueilli.

 **N** on, pas même Peter Quill, à sa plus grande déception. **D** ire que Yondu l'avait sauvé de la folie de son père, au point de briser le contrat passé avec Ego – un comble, pour un chasseur de primes –, afin de préserver le jeune garçon, déjà éploré par la disparition de sa mère.

 **U** ne dernière fois, le regard de Yondu croisa celui de Peter – à ce moment-même, le Ravageur venait de décider de sacrifier sa vie vide de sens, pour sauver le gosse qu'il avait recueilli, et que les années lui avaient appris à aimer comme son propre fils... et les larmes de Peter lui confirmèrent alors que l'adoption était finalement mutuelle, et que Yondu recevait enfin de la gratitude pour son action.

**Author's Note:**

> Basiquement, chez Marvel, quand ils écrivent leurs films, ils sont en mode : “ah, tu vois, ce perso que le public va commencer à aimer... bah on va le tuer”. ON NE VOUS REMERCIE PAS POUR LES FEELS.


End file.
